Our One Week Sleepover: 2
by Bade87
Summary: A story of how Liz and Avan came to be! Liz and Avan spend a week together with their cast and get to know each other. Part 2 What would happen when they get to the movies? R


Avan's POV

It was already about to be 8pm and we were all packing our stuff to go to my house. We are going to Ari's on Thursday and Friday and the weekend to Victoria's. I was driving so was Matt and i didnt know if Liz was gonna drive over there.  
"Are you all ready?" Avan asked "Yea" They all said "Liz you driving in your car?" Avan asked "Are you gonna bring me home?" She asked back "Yeah" Avan responded "Ok then no" She answered "So you're leaving with me?" He asked "Yes Avan" She replied.

They all left to Avans house and got there at 8:27pm. "Guys i'm bored!" Matt said "Yeah me too" Leon said "Do guys wanna go to the movies?" Liz asked "Whats up with you and movies Liz?" Victoria said "Listen me and my brother loved going to the movies as kids and we would go almost every friday to watch movies i dont know why but i liked it!" Said "oooooooohhhhh" Vic said "Alright lets go then!" Avan said "I'll drive and we can all leave in one car" Avan said "Lets goooo!" Liz said "I GET THE FRONT SEAT" Liz called "Ok" they all said. They got in the car and drove to the movies. When they got they got to the movies the go popcorn some candy and soda and went to sit down to watch the movie. It started 20 minutes later. They watched the movie. It was 2hrs and 45mins long. "I'm gonna go outside real quick ok?" Avan said "k" Liz said and Avan left. 25mins passed and Avan wasnt back yet and Liz looked worried. "Why is Avan taking so long?" Ariana said "Yeah where is he?" Vic asked "I dont know but i'm gonna go use the bathroom i'll seee if i find him," Liz said and she left. She wasn't gonna use the bathroom she just wanted to find him. She was walking and looking through her phone to call Avan, thats when she bumped into some one. "I'm so sorry i'm trying to find my friend who..." Liz said really fast still looking down. "Calm down (liz looked up) Liz its ok" Avan said and pulled her into a hug. "What took you so long?" She asked "I was..um..thinking" Avan responded, they started to walk towards the opposite direction of the movie room and sat on the stairs. "Are you ok?" Liz asked "Yea i'm fine" They were now starring at each other. After 5 seconds of starring at each other they kissed. "I...um..sorry" Liz said "It's cool we're even now!" Avan said "We should probably get back now." Liz said and Avan smiled at her. When they were about to go in they saw the cast coming out. "Where were you Avan?" Ari asked "Lets just go home. It's supposed to rain thunder and lightning tonight" Avan said as he put his arm oround Liz and Ariana. On the way home Leon drove Vic was in the front and Avan and Liz in the Middle row and Ari and Matt behind them. Liz and Victoria fell asleep. When they got home Avan carried Liz up to his room and layed her down in his bed. "A girl can't just tell a boy she likes her Avan!" Liz said in her sleep and Avan looked at her. "I was gonna say that i.." She stoped there. "I was gonna say i cared for you Avan thats what you wanted to know?" Avan's eyes were wide open "Really?" She said. She kept on moving and moving until she woke up. She sat up and Avan was looking at her. "I have to tell you something Liz" Avan said. She looked at him and she looked tired. "Which is?" She said "Um ever since i..uh..met you i've had this major..." Liz cut him off pulled him up from the bed and kissed him. "That was easy!" Avan said Liz just laughed and walked toward the door. "Where you going?" Avan asked "Downstairs to sleep." Liz responded "Nouh you're sleeping with me tonight remember?" Avan said. She walked back to Avan's bed and he grabbed her by the waist. She hugged and they walked around the room hugging and laughing until they fell on the bed and Avan kissed her. Liz went to the left side of the bed and layed down facing up and Avan layed down next to her. "This cant happen you know? as much as i'd like to it cant!" Liz said "What do you mean?" Avan asked "I mean us we work together what if we go out and we break up how is this gonna affect our characters?" Liz said "Can we give it a try?" Avan said looking at her "i dont know..."Liz said looking at him as well. "You like me and i like you it could work! Avan said and Liz laughed at the way he said it. "Okay but only we would know" Liz said "We as in the castor just us?" "The cast could know!" Liz said."Ok, well lets just go to sleep you look tired i'm tired its been a long day!" Avan said "Sure Liz said and fell asleep in Avans arms.

A/N : I hope you guys are liking this so far. I'm working really hard on it and expect more to come. Maybe weekly? Review and let me know if you like it and think i should upload once or twice a week! :D


End file.
